1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a teaching device and a robot system.
2. Related Art
There is known a teaching device that performs teaching concerning a robot (see JP-A-2006-142480 (Patent Literature 1)). As the teaching device, for example, a teaching pendant (TP) is used.
As an example, the teaching device includes an operation section operated by a person and a screen. For example, the teaching device is held by a hand of the person or placed on a desk or the like and used.
When the teaching device is placed on the desk or the like and used, the operation section or the screen does not incline or has a small inclination with respect to the surface of the desk or the like. Therefore, convenience of use such as operability of the operation section or visibility of the screen is sometimes insufficient.